free to be everything we dreamed
by chann3l.0rang3
Summary: The roof was theirs.


**free to be everything we dreamed**

**A.N: I promised you all a lighter fic, and here we are! Although I mean to write a Pitch Perfect story and a Harry Potter story first, in light of recent events, this idea would not leave my head. More at the bottom.**

**Anyway, this story is set around Season 3, so I suppose Terra would be lurking somewhere.**

**Italic words = thoughts of a character.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The roof was theirs.<p>

The other Titans never ventured up into their small microcosm of happiness when Robin and Starfire were present. They knew that between catching idiotic villains with a suped-up remote who had creepy obsessions over a certain red-head, and sitting in a bat-like cave of a room with mountains of paperwork, the two didn't really have that much time together.

Starfire floated slightly above the ground of the roof, facing towards the sun and allowing it's rays to shine across her tanned skin. She smiled at the feeling of rejuvenation, and her smile widened as she heard the door to the roof open and close.

"Robin?" She asked, not bothering to turn her head. She strained her ears slightly and was not disappointed to hear his throaty chuckle as he approached her.

"Hi, Star," he said, joining her at the roof's edge. "Beautiful day today, isn't it?"

Wanting to tease him, she put on a blank expression - quite similar to Raven's - and turned to face him, one eyebrow raised. "Really Robin?" She dead-panned, "you're beginning a conversation with me about the weather?"

Starfire felt amusement bubble in her stomach as red tinged the masked boy's cheeks. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, not knowing how to reply to her suave manner. Instead, he fumbled. "C'mon Star, how else am I supposed to start the conversation?" He said, his voice rising with nerves, although there was a smile on his face. Starfire giggled, unable to keep up the blasé charade.

"Robin, I am simply doing the teasing of you!" She said, her green eyes warming at his laugh, "I was thinking the same thing before you arrived."

He nodded, triumphant at not, evidently, looking like a fool, and turned towards the Jump City skyline.

"Why do you like to come so close to the edge?" Robin asked, and hastily amended his words as Starfire furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I mean," he said, "whenever I see you on the roof you're right at the edge, like you want to take off and… leave."

Although his voice started off light, a hint of sadness was evident as he finished his sentence. Picking up on that right away, she replied,

"Worry not, Robin. I am not going anywhere. I simply like to be the closest to the sun without using the flight, and this is how." She titled her head back and smiled again as she felt the warmth of the sun on her cheekbones, her eyes fluttering closed. Besides her, Robin was smiling tenderly at her actions and her words. At this angle, he noticed how long her eyelashes were - how they brushed against her cheek almost effortlessly, creating slight shadows on her face. His staring was interrupted however, when she opened an eye and looked at him. "Is there something on my face?" She asked, probing her cheeks in turn. Robin took her hand and held it in his, causing Starfire to blush slightly.

"No." He said, his voice slightly deeper than before, "It looks lovely."

She beamed at him, and they both turned back to the sky.

"Tell me," Starfire began, and Robin smiled as he recalled her saying this months prior, except it was night, and they sat in a Ferris wheel instead of on the Tower's roof. "Does the sun help you in the way it does for me?"

Robin cocked a head at her question, thinking. "Not exactly. Many humans prefer to feel the heat of the sun, but the only thing it really does is give us a tan, or in some cases a sunburn."

Starfire looked intently at him as he spoke. "I see. Is that why some people at the beach do the lathering of lotions of the sun?"

Robin grinned at her wording. "Yeah, Star. That's why." He turned to the sun again, blinking against the bright light, before looking back at her. "What about you? I never really understood the whole "energy" thing."

Starfire beamed, pulling her hand away from Robin's - who sighed inwardly at the loss - to float into the sky. "Oh, it is most wonderful! My people can aquire energy through the sun's rays. It is a glorious feeling of being filled with warmth, like when you drink the chocolate of hot."

Robin stood up to get a better look at her. "That's 'hot chocolate', Star. But I understand."

Starfire nodded eagerly at him. "Yes. On my planet, it is done with the removal of clothing-" At this, Robin blushed furiously and looked away - "But I shall not do so; humans aren't very comfortable with lack of clothing, and anyway, I'd rather not show my grebnacks to some gremplork down below the tower."

Robin raised an eyebrow at this, still slightly red. "Shall I begin to ask?"

Starfire's eyes fired up with anger for a split second, before calming. "I'd rather you did not. But If you would like, you could do the energizing of the sun with me," she said, extending an arm out to Robin. whose eyes grew misty as he considered her offer.

"I'd love to…" He began, and Starfire smiled exuberantly. "But not today. I think I'd rather just watch."

Starfire's smile left her face at his rejection, but as she realised his offer, it appeared again, twice as bright.

"I shall do the showing of you! Oh, it is a most glorious sight!" Starfire chirped, and flew directly into the path of the sun, so Robin could only see her silhouette.

Starfire closed her eyes and at once, her body began to glow ethereally like the moon at night - Robin compared. But as he continued to watch her, he changed his mind.

_No_, he thought. _She's_ _like… the sunshine. __**My**__ personal sunshine._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And there we go! Second try at a Teen Titans fic, and first try at a Robstar orientated fic. Next stories should be ready to post soon, hopefully. If not, well then I've been drowned by GCSE studies.<strong>

**I'd like to dedicate this story to my grandmother, who passed away on the 16th of October. **

**-chann3l.0rang3**


End file.
